rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Qian
Old Devil Qian is a Late Nascent Soul Grand Elder of the Yin Sifting Sect that residing within the Great Jin. As a Grand Elder, Qian carries a Ghost Sifting Banner. Additionally, he created the Unbreakable Cinque Devils - a group of 5 Nascent Soul skeletons that together possess the formidable abilities of a Late Nascent Soul cultivator. Prelude After a concubine of the Sect Master of the Yin Sifting Sect was killed by Han Li during the Moulan invasion into the Heavenly South Region, hostilities between the Yin Sifting Sect and Han Li escalatedChapter 782. An elder of the Yin Sifting Sect retaliated by placing a Soul Sealing Curse on Han Li's wife - Nangong Wan. This elder was then killed by Han Li obtaining one of the eighteen Ghost Sifting Banners that formed the sect's signature treasureChapter 1030. As the grand elder of the Yin Sifting Sect, this resulted in an irreconcilable feud between Qian and Han Li. First Meeting Devil Qian invaded the Kunwu Mountain range along with several other Nascent Soul stage cultivators after the Spirit Prison Seal had been weakened by Han Li. Here Qian would encounter and instantly recognize a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han LiChapter 1003. Although Qian didn't immediately want to fight Han Li, instead Qian wanted to obtain the Ghost Sifting Banner that was in Han Li's possession. However, Qian genuinely believe that Han Li was an inferior cultivator to be looked down on unto. This resulted in immediate hostilities between the two as Han Li had intended to trade the Ghost Sifting Banner for the knowledge of undoing the Soul Sealing Curse. Before Devil Qian and Han Li could fight, they were interrupted by an activated formation. Ambush After a scramble to seize treasure, Qian gave chase to Nascent Soul cultivators from the Immortal Form Sect through the Greatnorth Essence Light. When passing through the region he was ambushed by Han Li and Gui Ling. Qian foolishly rejected Han Li's offer to give the incantation to dissolve the Soul Seal Curse in exchange for peaceChapter 1027 ending in a conflict. Devil Qian received multiple surprises during the fight - learning Han Li controlled the Greatnorth Essence Lights, possessed a fearsome Flame, controlled a Late-Nascent Soul grade puppet, and held a divine spiritual artifact seemingly stronger than the Ghost Sifting Banner. During the fight Qian's Unbreakable Cinque Devils proved ineffective against Han Li who possessed Divine Devilbane Lightning, and couldn't serve as a distraction because they were being held up by Gui Ling. Qian abandoned his body when he saw no hope of freeing it from the Greatnorth Essence Light without killing Han Li. Qian used a Blood Devil Pearl that served as his second bodyChapter 1029. Unfortunately, this temporary body was also destroyed by Han Li forcing the Old Devil to flee with his Nascent Soul. However, before Qian could flee he was momentarily distracted by the bewitchment techniques on Han Li's puppet resulting in the capture of Qian's Nascent Soul. The Old Devil Qian died when Han Li scoured Qian's soul using the Soul Searching TechniqueChapter 1131 to obtain the incantation to dissolve the Soul Sealing Curse - the same incantation that Qian refused to share.. Abilities and Treasures Blood Devil Pearl References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Yin Sifting Sect